Himawari
by chibi onyx
Summary: "Alasan semua orang menjauhiku, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" / "Iya, gadis yang kalian bilang pembawa sial ini adalah kekasihku," / "Duniamu itu gelap! Jangan membuat Sasuke-kun tersesat di dalamnya!"/ "Maaf, tidak ada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkan sandaran," / "Maaf, tidak bisa menyemangatimu di masa-masa tersulitmu," / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri \:D/ RnR?


"Aku rindu kalian…._Kaa-san..Tou-san_,"

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oneshoot dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri \:D/**

**Romance, Alternate Universe, OOC, Typos (semoga tidak ada)**

**Enjoy then! :]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Guyuran hujan lebat malam ini tak membuatnya ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya saat ini. Meskipun surai merah muda itu sudah terkulai basah di kedua bahunya, meskipun badannya sudah mulai menggigil kedingingan, meskipun kuku –kuku jarinya sudah mulai memutih kedinginan juga meskipun kulit jari-jarinya kini mulai keriput tanda ia benar-benar kedinginan, dan meski masih ada seribu alasan yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan tempat ini, ia tidak melakukannya. Ia lebih memilih berada di tempat ini, sebuah ayunan lusuh di taman kota yang sudah jarang di kunjungi orang-orang. Lagipula, siapa orang yang dengan bodohnya main di taman di tengah guyuran hujan begini? Mereka pasti lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah. Berbeda dengan gadis ini, Sakura—Haruno Sakura justru menganggap rumahnya tak lagi hangat seperti dulu. Hidupnya berubah setelah sosok ayah yang biasanya memanjakkannya dirumah harus mendekam di penjara karena sebuah fitnah, kasus korupsi dan divonis 20 tahun penjara. Hidupnya semakin hancur saat ia harus mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya mati bunuh diri karena _stress_ menghadapi cemoohan yang datang dari lingkungan sekitar. Kini ia harus menghadapi sendiri cemoohan itu. Ia dikucilkan dari pergaulannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang ingin mendekat apalagi menjadi temannya. Tangis dalam diam pun pecah. Semakin lama tangis itu semakin terdengar pilu. Air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya meskipun tersamar dengan guyuran hujan yang juga membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku rindu kalian…._Kaa-san..Tou-san_,"

Sepasang mata _onyx_ menangkap dengan jelas apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Di balik sebuah pohon, _onyx_nya menatap _intens_ objek yang berada tak jauh dari pandangannya. Mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik yang ia lakukan. Menangkap setiap ekspresi yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tak luput dengan satu ekspresi kali ini. Hatinya seperti tercubit kala cairan bening nampak berbaur dengan guyuran hujan di wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku pasti melindungimu."

Dari balik pohon besar, ia menemani Sakura hingga gadis itu jatuh terlelap dalam posisi duduknya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini nampak sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sakura tahu, perempuan berambut neraka itu memang normalnya adalah gadis berisik, namun pagi ini ia terdengar lebih berisik dari biasanya. Karin sedang memaksa Shion, anak buah sekaligus teman sebangkunya untuk pindah dari kursinya saat ini. Satu-satunya kursi kosong adalah kursi di sebelah Sakura. Sakura bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan harus satu meja dengan Shion. Shion pun menolak mentah-mentah perintah Karin itu. Ia akhirnya meminta—tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksa Chouji untuk duduk disebelah Sakura. Chouji yang _notabene_ nya gemar makan, menerima permintaan Shion karena gadis itu setuju untuk memenuhi kebutuhan cemilannya selama sebulan penuh. Sakura mendesah tertahan saat _emerald_nya menyadari bahwa Chouji sedang berjalan ke arah kursinya dengan menenteng ransel juga 3 bungkus cemilan yang ada di kanan dan kiri tangannya.

_**Brukk **_

Suara berdebum yang cukup keras saat Chouji menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Sakura. Sakura hanya memberinya tatapan penuh tanya. Chouji memang tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang gencar mengerjai, mencaci, atau meneriaki Sakura dengan sumpah serapah karena latar belakang keluarganya. Ia tidak perduli dengan hal itu, ia hanya perduli dengan cemilan-cemilan miliknya. Tidak penting mengurusi masalah orang lain, pikirnya.

"Shion bilang, dikelas ini akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Tokyo. Maka dari itu Karin menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelahmu, tapi dia menjanjikanku akan memenuhi cemilanku selama sebulan penuh jika aku mau duduk di sebelahmu. Aku tidak bisa menolak," jelasnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan cemilan. Sakura bukannya tidak menyukai Chouji, apalagi membencinya, ia hanya sudah terbiasa sendiri. Ia sudah terbiasa tidak memiliki teman semeja sejak kelas 1 setahun yang lalu. Akhirnya dengan helaan napas pasrah, ia pun harus menerima teman duduk baru disebelahnya ini. Setelah bel berbunyi, Iruka—guru matematika yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas II A ini, kabarnya sakit. Sehingga tidak bisa mengajar di kelas ini. Teriakkan gembira murid kelas II A langsung membahana begitu mendengar berita itu. Karena itu berarti jam kosong. Namun teriakkan mereka mereda saat Shizune _sensei_ berkata tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari ruang kelas ini atau mereka terancam di skors 3 hari. Teriakkan kecewa meluncur dari arah kerumunan murid laki-laki yang sudah bersiap untuk main sepak bola di lapangan. Begitu juga Sakura yang tadinya ingin menghabiskan jam kosongnya di atap sekolah. _Gagal total._ Sakura pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja di mejanya. Jujur matanya sedikit mengantuk setelah terpaksa mengerjakan tugas kelompok seorang diri hingga larut malam karena memang tidak ada yang ingin satu kelompok dengannya. Tak terasa 2 jam pelajaran Iruka _sensei _ sudah berakhir. Bel baru saja berbunyi, kini giliran Kakashi—seorang guru fisika yang memegang rekor tidak pernah datang _on time. _Namun karena terlalu mengantuk, Sakura bahkan tidak sadar jika bel sudah berbunyi. Meskipun telat sekitar 10 menit, kali ini Kakashi datang ke kelas tidak seorang diri. Melainkan bersama seorang pemuda berperawakkan tinggi yang _euh _sangat tampan. Hampir seluruh siswi menahan napasnya kala pemuda itu mengucapkan salam perkenalannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," cukup singkat untuk sebuah salam perkenalan. Kakashi sedikit mengernyit bingung begitu bungsu Uchiha itu tak juga melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"Hanya itu Uchiha-_san_?"

"Hn," Meski hanya gumaman singkat, satu kata itu mampu membuat siswi-siswi berteriak histeris. Karin sudah tersenyum sumringah saat Kakashi _sensei_ terlihat mencari kursi kosong untuk anak baru itu.

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk di—" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah melenggang pergi ke arah kursi paling belakang di pojok ruangan. Melewati kursi kosong disebelah Karin. Ia berhenti di depan meja seorang siswa yang sedang sibuk dengan cemilannya yang nampak berserakan di sekitar meja.

"Kau pindah!"

"Kau mampu membayarku berapa sehingga berani menyuruhku pindah dari kursi ini hah?" Sedikit melirik ke arah meja yang berantakkan itu. Otak jenius Sasuke tahu betul si gendut ini pastilah suka makan.

"Semua yang kau minta selama 3 bulan penuh!" ucapnya tenang. Chouji sedikit kaget saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"_Deal_!" Namun akhirnya ia bangkit sembari membawa ransel juga cemilannya yang tersisa dan pindah di sebelah Karin.

"Aku duduk disini!" ucap Sasuke pada Kakashi. Meskipun bingung, Kakashi akhirnya tak ambil pusing dengan alasan si bungsu Uchiha itu mau duduk di sebelah gadis yang paling di jauhi di sekolah ini. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil saat dilihatnya gadis dengan surai merah muda itu tampak tertidur di mejanya.

"Haruno Sakura!" Kakashi mencoba membangunkannya dari depan kelas, namun nihil. Sakura tak juga bergeming.

"Haruno Sakura kau mendengarkanku?" ulangnya lagi. Namun respon yang diberikan masih tetap sama. Sasuke pun berinisiatif membangunkannya. Mengguncang pelan bahu gadis disebelahnya berharap ia akan segera bangun.

"Diamlah Chouji! Habiskan cemilanmu! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku butuh tidur!" ucapnya dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Sasuke mengguncang bahunya lagi.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku mengan—" _Emerald_nya membulat sempurna kala menyadari sosok yang duduk disebelahnya ini bukan lagi Chouji si gendut yang tukang makan. Ia mulai risih ditatap aneh seisi kelas.

"Haaah, karena aku sudah sering mendapat teguran karena membiarkan siswa-siswi tertidur saat jam pelajaranku, aku terpaksa memberikan hukuman padamu Haruno-_san_, kau harus membersihkan kelas ini juga seluruh toilet sepulang sekolah nanti!"

"Aa," Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar penuturan Kakashi baru saja.

.

.

.

Seorang siswi nampak masih sibuk menghapus papan tulis di ruangan kelas saat siswa juga siswi lain sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kecerobohannya tertidur di jam pelajaran Kakashi tidak biasanya berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Tubuhnya yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya kesulitan menghapus tulisan yang berada di bagian paling atas. Meskipun sudah melompat-lompat Sakura tetap tidak bisa menjangkau tulisan itu. Hingga seseorang merebut penghapus papan tulis itu dari belakang tubuhnya dan dengan mudahnya menghapus tulisan yang berada cukup tinggi itu. Sakura langsung berbalik saat mengetahui ia tidak sendiri di kelas ini. Lagi-lagi _emerald_nya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok itu lagi. Anak baru itu ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan tubuh tegap yang menjulang tinggi, Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapati pemuda yang irit bicara itu ada dihadapannya.

"Ka—kau sedang apa disini?" Sakura bertanya sedikit gugup pada pemuda itu. Namun yang di tanya justru tak berniat menjawabnya. Hanya menatap lurus ke arah matanya. Rasanya ia pernah melihat mata kelam yang saat ini tepat tertuju padanya. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana. Sorot mata itu awalnya hanya menatapnya datar, namun entah mengapa ia seolah menangkap raut kesedihan setelahnya.

"Hey!" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Hah?"

"Aku rasa kau belum tuli,"

"Maksudku kenapa?"

"Kenapa?!" Kali ini Sasuke kurang paham dengan maksud Sakura. Otak jeniusnya mendadak_ lemot_ saat ini.

"Iya, kenapa kau mau mengantarku? Kau tidak tahu siapa….aku?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Kau? Haruno—"

"Bukan namaku, tapi siapa aku!"

"Tentu saja kau itu teman sekel—"

"Bukan siapa yang seperti itu, tapi—"

"Berhenti terus memotong perkataanku! Dengarkan hingga aku selesai bicara!" Kali ini Sasuke berbicara sedikit tegas. Sakura jadi gugup sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Hn?"

"Alasan semua orang menjauhiku, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sudahlah! Kalau kau mendengar alasannya pun kau tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganku!" Sakura pun berlalu dan membereskan peralatan kebersihannya. Kini Sakura pergi menuju toilet yang masih harus ia bersihkan. Setelah hampir 45 menit ia membersihkan seluruh toilet, Sakura kembali ke kelas berniat mengambil ranselnya yang masih ada di kursinya. Namun sebuah tulisan di papan tulis membuatnya sedikit tertegun.

"Aku masih ingin menjadi temanmu dengan atau tanpa aku tahu alasan kenapa mereka menjauhimu! Aku tunggu di parkiran!"

Hatinya menghangat saat membaca jejeran kata yang tertulis di papan tulis. Ia tahu siapa pelaku ini semua. Ia pun menggeleng singkat. Ia tidak ingin termakan perkataan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. Ia tidak ingin sakit hati jika menaruh secercah harapan bahwa pemuda itu bersedia menjadi temannya. Ia pun akhirnya pulang melewati gerbang belakang, menghindari Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut karena melihat sosok yang sudah duduk di sebelah kursinya. Pemuda itu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Saat ini masih pukul 6 pagi, jelas kelas masih sangat kosong karena bel masuk masih satu jam lagi. Sakura pun meletakkan ranselnya lalu berniat keluar dari kelas itu. Namun rencananya tidak dapat terealisasi secepatnya karena Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Lepaskan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin?"

"SASUKE-_KUUUUN_!" Tiba-tiba sosok Karin muncul dari balik pintu. Matanya berkilat marah saat melihat tangan Sasuke bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan yang menurutnya adalah gadis pembawa sial itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa dekat-dekat dengan gadis pembawa sial ini? Kau pasti belum mengenal kan siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?" ucap Karin sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada Sakura dan mulai menggelayut manja di lengan kekarnya.

"Dia itu kan anak—" Sakura berlari begitu saja dari tempat itu dengan lelehan air mata yang kembali tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Berlari ke tempat yang biasa ia sambangi saat perasaannya sedang kacau balau seperti saat ini. Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi siswa lain selain dirinya. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tiba, ia tak hentinya menangis.

'_Kenapa kau menangis Sakura? Kau menangisi pemuda itu? Kau berharap dia tidak mendengar apapun dari mulut Karin tentang orangtuamu? Kau berharap dia tulus ingin menjadi temanmu?' _ Batinnya berkecamuk kali ini. Ia sedikit menghakimi dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Sebuah pikiran yang hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi. Mimpi untuk memiliki seorang teman setelah semua orang menghujat dirinya juga keluarganya. Derap langkah seseorang terdengar berjalan mendekat ke tempatnya saat ini. Sinar matahari yang mulai muncul membuatnya sedikit sulit mengenali siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya. Namun detik berikutnya, wajah itu jelas terlihat. Dan ia membeku seketika. Uchiha Sasuke sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sakura yang tengah duduk sekarang. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Karin sudah menceritakan semuanya," jelas Sasuke. Sakura sedikit menahan napasnya kala mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut pemuda di sebelahnya. Rasa takut kembali menjalari hatinya bahwa pemuda ini akan menjauhinya sama seperti yang lain. Seakan mengerti isi pikiran Sakura, Sasuke pun mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan pikiran Sakura.

"Aku masih ingin menjadi temanmu!" _Baritone_ ini begitu menyejukkan batin Sakura. _Emerald_nya mulai berkaca-kaca tidak percaya.

"Be—benarkah?"

"Hn," Sakura begitu senang mendengar gumaman singkat pemuda di sebelahnya. Reflek ia langsung memeluk pemuda itu. Dan detik berikutnya melepaskan diri dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"_Gomen," _Senyum samar tercetak di wajah Sasuke.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas!" Sasuke pun menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mereka kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke dan Sakura semakin akrab. Mulai dari ke kantin bersama. Mengerjakan tugas kelompok berdua, hingga pulang bersama setiap hari. Sakura bahagia dengan kehidupannya seminggu ini. Rasanya ia seperti terlahir kembali. Pagi ini mereka datang ke sekolah bersama. Karin dan teman-temannya langsung menerjang Sasuke begitu saja. Untunglah pemuda ini memiliki tubuh kekar.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?!" Sasuke berteriak gusar. Menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai jika ia tidak menahannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ mau dekat-dekat dengan dia? Dia itu kan anak pembawa sial. Anak dari seorang koruptor juga seorang ibu yang mati karena bunuh diri!" jelas Shion.

"Shion benar Sasuke-_kun_, dia hanya anak pembawa sial!" Karin memulai lagi aksinya, menggelayut manja ke lengan Sasuke. Sasuke menghempaskan kasar tangan Karin dari lengannya.

"Gadis yang kalian bilang pembawa sial ini adalah **kekasihku**! Jadi kalian bisa menganggapku pembawa sial juga dan segera menjauh dariku!" Penjelasan Sasuke baru saja membuat semua siswi kelas II A termasuk Sakura kaget tak percaya. Sasuke pun menyeret Sakura ke tempat biasanya mereka mengobrol, atap sekolah.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Hn?"

"Iya, gadis yang kalian bilang pembawa sial ini adalah **kekasihku**," Sakura mengulangi apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan beberapa menit yang penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau itu pem—"

"Bukan itu, **kekasihku** itu maksudnya apa?"

"Oh, hanya itu," hanya jawaban singkat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali.

"Jelaskan!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkekeh pelan kemudian mencubit gemas kedua pipi _chubby_ itu.

"Kau mau aku mati kehabisan oksigen karena terus dikerubungi oleh mereka? Itulah gunanya kau sebagai teman. Paling tidak jika tahu kau adalah kekasihku, mereka akan sedikit menyingkir."

_**Teeeet**_

"Ayo ke kelas!" seperti biasanya, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura ke kelas.

Saat bel istirahat, Sasuke tidak bisa menemani Sakura makan di kantin atau sekedar menghabiskan bentonya di atap sekolah. Ia dipanggil oleh guru olahraga karena harus mengikuti lomba _taekwondo _tingkat sekolah menengah.

"Yakin tidak mau ikut?"

"Kau pikir aku bayi sampai harus kau jaga 24 jam? Sudah sana pergi!" Dengan sebuah senyum manis, Sakura mendorong Sasuke untuk segera menemui guru olahraga, Guy-_sensei_. Semilir angin menerpa kulit wajahnya, udara di atap siang ini begitu sejuk. Namun sebuah suara gaduh membuatnya sedikit terusik. Sakura pikir itu Sasuke yang kembali karena mungkin ada barang yang tertinggal, namun dugaannya salah. Yang membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan kasar adalah Karin dan teman-temannya. Batinnya mulai merasakan atmosfer buruk.

"Kau itu ternyata berani juga ya? **Merebut** Sasuke-_kun_ dariku?" tangan Karin meliuk-liuk di sekitar leher Sakura sebelum akhirnya mencengkram kuat hingga Sakura terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau harusnya mati bersama ibumu!"

"Kau pikir kau pantas berada di samping Sasuke-_kun_? Membuatnya terisolasi dari lingkungan sekitar dan memonopolinya sendiri? KAU ITU EGOIS!"

"KAU PIKIR KAU PANTAS HAH?"

"Lihat siapa dirimu! Hanya gadis pembawa sial yang akan merusak hidup Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Bagaimana jika ia memintamu menemui orangtuanya? Apakah kau sanggup mengatakan kepada orangtuanya bahwa kau hanya anak seorang koruptor?"

"Duniamu itu gelap! Jangan membuat Sasuke-_kun_ tersesat di dalamnya!" Karin dan teman-temannya pun berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berlutut di atap sekolah. Tetes-tetes air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Sebegitu jahatkah dirinya? Ia pun bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan sekolah, mengurung diri di kamar. Menangis hingga ia puas. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Matanya sudah sangat sembap karena menangis seharian. Namun ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seseorang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Kau…kenapa bisa masuk?" Sakura yakin ia sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya tadi ketika ia kembali dari sekolah. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Keluargamu selalu menaruh kunci cadangan di bawah pot bunga mawar putih,"

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?" Otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya. Memorynya berputar ke masa silam, delapan tahun yang lalu saat hidupnya masih sangat bahagia bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia mengingat _onyx_ itu.

"_Dasar anak perempuan cengeng! Aku hanya memakan setengah dari eskrim yang ada di tanganmu!" Sasuke kecil baru saja menggigit setengah es krim milik Sakura, membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang._

"_Kau itu tetangga baru yang menyebalkaaaan!" Sakura pun berlari sambil menangis ke rumahnya. Khas anak kecil. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Sakura terus menerus menangis saat bermain bersamanya. Namun sejak kecil ia memang tidak pandai berbicara. Ia melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura. Ia menyukai Sakura dari awal mereka bertemu. Ia tidak suka saat Sakura terus menerus memuji bagaimana pintarnya Itachi bermain skateboard. Ia bahkan rela luka-luka untuk mempelajari skateboard demi mendapat pujian dari Sakura. Namun yaah, sudah menjadi ciri khas Uchiha untuk mempunyai harga diri yang tingginya melebihi langit ke tujuh sekalipun. Ia tidak ingin memberitahukan hal itu pada Sakura. Baru dua minggu keluarga kecil Uchiha itu pindah, mereka sudah harus pindah lagi keluar negeri karena urusan bisnis ayahnya. Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah saat sang ibu memintanya untuk kembali mengepak mainannya ke koper. Namun apa daya, Sasuke hanya bocah berusia 8 tahun saat itu. Ia dibawa saat sedang tertidur pulas._

"Ternyata kau adalah tetangga baru yang sangat menyebalkan itu!" ucap Sakura diiringi tawa renyah dari mulutnya. Namun setelah itu, air mata mengalir deras meskipun ia masih tertawa mengingat masa kecilnya. Sasuke pun mendekap Sakura. Membiarkannya menangis di bahunya kali ini.

"Aku pikir kau juga menjauhiku karena masalah ayahku," ucap Sakura di sela tangisnya.

"Maaf, tidak ada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkan sandaran,"

"Maaf, tidak bisa menyemangatimu di masa-masa tersulitmu,"

"Maaf—"

"Ssst! Aku sudah memaafkanmu," Sakura pun melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke. Sekelebat ucapan Karin pagi tadi berputar-putar di otaknya. Membuatnya sadar akan posisinya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke juga dikucilkan dari pergaulan sama seperti dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku lelah!"

Sasuke menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura yang menjadi dingin.

"Aku akan menginap disini,"

"Terserah!"

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Sasuke sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak disampingmu saat itu. Aku juga minta maaf harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu saat aku baru masuk ke kelasmu sebagai anak baru. Aku…aku sebenarnya sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Melihatmu menangis dalam diam di ayunan lusuh di taman membuat hatiku berkecamuk! Aku hanya—hanya tidak siap jika kau tidak bisa memaafkanku!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Ia sedikit frustasi menghadapi Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin seperti ini.

"Bukan—bukan karena itu. Aku hanya….hanya tidak ingin kau ikut terjerumus dalam dunia gelapku. Hidupku sudah hancur Sasuke. Orang-orang menjauhiku. Aku tidak ingin kau di perlakukan hal yang sama,"

"Jika duniamu gelap, kau hanya butuh satu hal. Matahari. Akulah mataharimu! Sumber cahaya yang tidak akan pernah lelah menuntunmu keluar dari gelapnya duniamu saat ini!" Sasuke pun kembali mendekap tubuh rapuh Sakura. Membawanya dalam garis teritori sisi terprotektif dirinya. Senyum cerah terpancar dari wajah Sakura. Ia sangat bahagia pemuda ini kembali.

"Kita sepasang kekasih sekarang,"

"Siapa bilang aku—"

"Maaf aku tidak terima penolakkan," Sasuke hanya tersenyum jahil ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah terserah kau, tapi ngomong-ngomong Itachi-_nii_ apa kabar? Aku rindu padanya!"

"Kau bahkan tidak berniat sedikitpun bertanya namaku sewaktu kita kecil dan justru mengingat nama _anik_i bodoh itu hingga sekarang!" Sasuke melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik arah. Merajuk, sungguh hal yang langka.

_'CUP' _

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanan pemuda itu mampu membuat kulit seputih porselen itu memerah.

"Aku bercanda,"

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Yosh! Partisipasi pertama aku buat event ini. 3k+ words o.o semoga kalian terhibur \:D/ Banjir Tomatceri! Yihaaaa~

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
